


Something's Cooking

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [83]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 04/30/18: “twitch, spill, chop”





	Something's Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 04/30/18: “twitch, spill, chop”

Derek had been at it for hours, starting with shopping, then prepping, peeling, chopping, slicing, getting it all cooking and seasoning it as it simmered.

Stiles was there every step, washing pots, pans, utensils; wiping up spills - though his most important contribution was the go-ahead for Derek to serve a meal so far off the Sheriff’s diet.

As John lifted the first forkful to his mouth Derek held his breath. Stiles hoped he didn’t betray his nerves with an eye twitch or random remark.

They both hoped John’s, “This is delicious, Derek,” meant he’d approve Derek’s special request after dessert.


End file.
